FH Spinoffs
by Square Mom Lover
Summary: The many conversations that go on in the "Fighting History" AU but are not present in the main arc.
1. Welcome to Fighting History Spinoff

Hello, Square Mom Lover here,

Welcome and here you will find all the stories in the "Fighting History" AU but not in the main arc. I have at least two more stories that will be joining these two. I will try to update as much as possible but still have patience with me. Anyways, welcome and enjoy.

-Square Mom Lover


	2. Isn't it reasonable to say?

**SYNOPSIS**

"Isn't it reasonable to say that 5,000 year's of separation could have erased all or if not, mostly all of Garnet's feelings for Jasper?" Connie and Steven have a conversation about Garnet and Jasper on their way to the movies. Will it lead to something?

* * *

"I'm sorry if I interrupted Garnet and Jasper and their story. We can go back if you want?" Connie says as she and Steven make their way to Lion.

"No, I mean," Steven struggles to find the words, "Garnet was right. I made you a promise and I should keep it."

"So, Jasper and Garnet, huh? What's that about?" Connie asks as she and Steven make their way aboard Lion.

"Yeah. According to Garnet, they broke up right before the War started, so, 5,000 years ago." Steven helps Connie up before he climbs up too. "To the movie theater Lion."

"Garnet didn't mention her and Jasper until now?" Connie asks curiously.

"Yeah. Garnet's a really reserved person. I guess having Jasper so close brought up old feelings."

Old feelings? According to many romance novels, feelings that come back never went away in the first place.

"Connie, you're a little quiet. Did I say something wrong?" Steven asks as Connie's been quiet since he's said his statement and Lion opened his portal.

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just thinking about what you said." Connie looks down at her hands. "What if the only reason Garnet started developing feelings for Jasper was because she never got over them?" Connie questions.

"But Garnet said they separated over 5,000 years ago. Isn't that enough time to get over someone?"

"Well," Connie pauses. His question has her stumped, but she's read something about this in one of her books. "It depends, how long were they together before they split?"

"According to them, they started dating 7,300 years ago."

"So roughly 2,300 years." Connie stops to think to herself. 2,300 years is a long time, but then again, so is 5,000. Isn't it reasonable to say that 5,000 year's of separation could have erased all or if not, mostly all of Garnet's feelings for Jasper?

"Connie, what are you thinking? We're at the movie theater by the way," Steven asks as Lion drops them off in front of the movie theater.

"Huh, nothing Steven. Let's go watch the movie." Connie forces a smile on her face and Steven smiles back before he hops off Lion and offers Connie his hand. "Thank you." Connie takes his hand and hops down.

Connie couldn't focus on the movie at all. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Garnet and Jasper were a couple and that after 5,000 plus years of separation, Garnet still had feelings for Jasper.

"That was a great movie, don't you agree Connie?" Steven asks as they step outside the movie theater. "Connie?" Steven turns to Connie and notices that she's in her head (figuratively speaking). "Connie!" Steven reaches out and touches her shoulder.

"What! Huh?" Connie looks at Steven. "I'm sorry Steven, what did you ask again?"

"It doesn't matter. Still thinking about Garnet and Jasper?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry." Connie looks down and blushes.

"What about them? I mean, if you want, we can go talk to them," Steven offers.

"N-No, it's okay." Connie looks up at Steven before looking away. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Steven replies curious about what her question is going to be.

"How did Garnet manage to hide the fact that she missed Jasper for as long as she has?"

Connie's question has Steven stumped, she can see it by the way he looks at her with his brows furrowed and his lips pressed together on the side.

"Well, I always figured that Garnet took the solo missions to avoid showing us that she's hurt."

"But is it true? Did you ever ask her?"

"No, I didn't. It's her life. Who am I to question how she handles her emotions," Steven says and looks down at his feet.

He just always assumed Garnet went on those missions to avoid breaking down in front of them all. After all, without Garnet, where's the support?


	3. Unlikely Conversation

**SYNOPSIS**

Taking place during "Fighting History" AU. Amethyst and Jasper hold a conversation about Garnet.

* * *

"What's up with Garnet?" Amethyst asks as she turns toward Jasper.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jasper snaps at Amethyst.

"She's your girl," Amethyst retorts back.

"Yet you've been around her longer. This new Garnet, is not the one I fell for," Jasper says and turns to walk away.

"Wait. Has time really separated y'all?" Amethyst questions quickly.

Jasper stops to regard Amethyst's question. Has time really separated them? No, it wasn't time, it was Rose and the War.

"It wasn't the time, it was the War." With that, Jasper walks out the door. She doesn't even make it to the beach before she hears Amethyst calling after her again.

"What do you mean by 'it was the war'?" Amethyst asks out of breath.

"Exactly what it sounds like. War changed her. She's not the same," Jasper drifts off. "There's times when I look at her and sometimes I don't even know who she is. She's hiding so much."

"Couldn't she say the same about you?" Amethyst throws out as they make their way down the beach.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Garnet could say that War changed you."

Jasper laughs. "I've always been the same."

"I wouldn't know. I just met you," Amethyst says and takes a seat in the sand.

Jasper looks at Amethyst before she too sits down. What is this runt trying?

"The way I am now is how I was then. Nothing has changed," Jasper says after a while.

"I mean, it's whatever. But what are you going to do about her?"

Amethyst's question makes Jasper turn her head.

"'Do about her'? What is there to do? I'll let her come to me."

Amethyst shakes her head. "Man, all I'm saying is that if she's your girl, you should go after her. Make sure she's okay," Amethyst lets out and stretches her arms behind her head. "Garnet has changed though. From when I first knew her to you stepping 'back' into the picture, she's not the same." With that Amethyst stands.

Amethyst looks down at Jasper and shakes her head. Is she really talking to a Homeworld gem, Jasper at that about her concerns for Garnet?

"Find her before we all lose her," Amethyst says quietly before she walks away.

"I already lost her," Jasper says under her breath.


End file.
